And Whose The Father
by Wincest101
Summary: Melody has worked with the BAU for 3 years. For 2 of those years she has been with Spencer Reid. It isn't until the unexpected happens that both decided it's time for the truth to come
1. Telling Spencer

Today would be just another day at the office but today something is different. My name is Melody Lea Bancroft. I'm a special agent with the BAU (behavioural analysis unit) and I have been dating Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid for about a year. No one knows because we think if they did know then well maybe one of us would have to leave. Anyway as I was saying today is no normal day…

"Hay Spencer" I smiled plopping down on his desk  
>"Hay do you mind you're sitting on my papers" Spencer said<br>"Sorry" I said pulling the paper out from under me  
>"Why are you so happy" Spencer asked<br>"Well you know how yesterday I left work early" I said  
>"Yeah I remember" Spencer said looking up from his work<br>"Well I went to the doctors because I have been feeling sick and plotted for the past month and a half" I said  
>"And what did they say" Spencer asked looking worried<br>"How would you feel about being a father" You asked  
>"You never answered my question" Spencer said<br>"Answer mine and I'll answer yours" I said  
>"Well I don't really think I would be a good father" Spencer said dropping his head<br>"Don't say that now" I said  
>"Why" Spencer asked<br>"Well you have no choice but to be a good father" I said  
>"And why is that?" Spencer asked put his hands around my waist<br>"Well we're having a baby" I smiled at Spencer who went shock white  
>"What who else have you told" Spencer asked dropping his hands<br>"No one I wanted you to know first" I said  
>"Nobody here knows about us and this child could ruin all that" Spencer said<br>"Then maybe we should let everyone know" I said  
>"Let everyone know what" Hotch asked<br>"Sir could I talk to you" I asked  
>"Come to my office" Hotch said walking off<p>

I followed Hotch to his office where he sat behind his desk and motioned to a chair.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hotch asked  
>"Well I want to know what the rules are on dating someone you work with" I asked<br>"Keep your private life out of work and you are aloud to have a relationship" Hotch said  
>"Thank you sir" I said standing up and walking out of Hotch's office<p>

I skipped back over to Spencer with a smile on my face.

"Hotch said as long as our private life stays private then we can be together" I said  
>"You told Hotch" Spencer said looking straight at me<br>"No I asked him the rules on dating someone you work with" I said "Can I tell Hotch now"  
>"No just not yet" Spencer said<br>"Can I at least tell him about the baby" I asked  
>"Okay just don't tell him I'm the father leave him guessing" Spencer said<br>"Fine" I said

I walked backed to Hotch's office knocking on the door before walking in.

"Can I help you" Hotch said  
>"I left work early yesterday" I said<br>"Yes for a doctors appointment how did that go" Hotch asked  
>"That's what I wanted to talk to you about I will be taking time off but not right now" I said<br>"Time off for what" Hotch asked  
>"I'm having a baby" I smiled<br>"You do know that you will be stuck in the office" Hotch said  
>"I understand" I said<br>"Congratulations" Hotch smiled hugging me  
>"Thanks Aaron" I said hugging him back then I turned to leave<br>"Who's the father" Hotch asked  
>"He told me not to tell anyone at this time" I said<br>"Okay as long as it's not Morgan or Rossi" Hotch said  
>"Hell no, wait does that mean if it was Reid you won't mind" I said<br>"Well his smart and hard working, besides Morgan doesn't stay with one person long and Rossi's too old for you" Hotch said  
>"You didn't say anything about you" I smirked<br>"Because I know it wasn't me" Hotch said  
>"Yes boss" I saluted and walked out<p>

I walked back into the office where everyone stood talking.

"Hay guys I have some news for ya'll" I said  
>"What is it Mel" Morgan asked<br>"Well I'm having a baby" I smiled  
>"Congrats girl" Morgan smiled hugging me<br>"Who's the father" JJ asked  
>"Well his name is Spencer but don't worry his not our Spencer" I said<br>"We'll have to meet this guy" Rossi said  
>"Why?" I asked<br>"Well let's see we need to make sure the littlest member of our family is been looked after" Rossi said  
>"Thanks Dave" I smiled<br>"How far in are you?" Emily asked  
>"A month and a half" I said<br>"Wait Melody wasn't that around the time we left you with Spencer because your were sick and Spencer had been shoot in the knee" Morgan said  
>"Was it I don't know" I said<br>"Yeah because you got Spencer sick" Morgan laughed  
>"Oh yeah I remember" I giggled<br>"Okay everyone we have a case" Hotch said "Bancroft you'll be sitting out"  
>"Yes sir" I said<br>"You'll be our little paper pusher" Rossi smiled  
>"Oh shut up" I said<p> 


	2. The Discovery

Six and a half months later I find myself going on leave. No one knows Spencer is the father. Spencer keeps asking me to give him time to get comfortable. At home Spencer and I have been talking about god-parents. We already know that Rossi will be like a Grandfather. Hotch and Morgan will be like uncles while Emily, JJ and Garcia will be like aunties. Because of this we both agree that there will be 2 godfathers and two god mothers. I chose Hotch and JJ, while Spencer chose Morgan and Garcia. We have decided that Rossi will take the role of Grandpa and Emily will be an auntie.

"So how are you" Hotch asks as I walk into the office  
>"I'm fat and tired but okay" I said<br>"How much longer will you be with us" Hotch asked  
>"I'm just here to pick some stuff up and then I'll be going home" I said<br>"Did you drive here?" Hotch asked  
>"No Reid drove me" I said<br>"Well get him to drive you home then tell him he can have the day off" Hotch said  
>"Okay Hotch see you when I get back I guess" I shrugged and walked to my desk<p>

I collected my stuff and walked back out to the car where Spencer was waiting.

"Okay we can go now" I said  
>"Let's get you home then I'll get back to work" Spencer said<br>"Hotch said you can have the day off" I said  
>"Okay cool well then let's get home" Spencer said<p>

We spent the ride home in silence. I managed to get in side and place the box in my room before dropping on the couch. I placed my feet on the coffee table and rubbed my stomach. Spencer walked in a few minutes later and placed a bowl of popcorn and two drinks down before placing a DVD in and grabbing the remotes.

"What are you doing?" I asked  
>"Well if we have the day off why not spend it together alone before baby comes along" Spencer said<br>"Good idea" I said

Spencer sat down and I moved across to lean on Spencer.

"Spencer I was thinking about something" I said  
>"About what" Spencer asked<br>"About this baby's father" I said  
>"I thought I was the father" Spencer said<br>"Yeah but around the time I slept with you I slept with Morgan as well" I whispered the last part  
>"I thought I was your first" Spencer said<br>"You where but do you remember the night we all went out drinking because I had made you sick and I was better" I said  
>"Yeah you never came back to our room" Spencer said<br>"Yeah well Morgan and I got drunk and well the next morning I woke up in his room next to him and I was able to get what I needed from Hotch who had also stayed behind he said that he could hear Morgan and I but he figured because we where in private time so he didn't do anything" I said  
>"So you're saying that child could be Morgan's" Spencer said moving way from me<br>"I thought because I have the day off we could go down and get blood tests done to clear my mind" I said  
>"Well then let's go" Spencer said standing up<p>

The whole way to the doctors we sat in silence. Spencer seemed upset. I kept my mouth shut and my eyes on my stomach. I was scared that the test might just bring back that Morgan was the father. If that turned out to be true then I don't think I could look Spencer in the eyes. Spencer pulled into the parking lot of the clinic and walked around to open the door for me. I climbed from the car and walked into the clinic Spencer not far behind me. I walked over to the counter in the near empty room.

"Hi I was wondering if it would be possible to get a blood test done on my baby" I said  
>"As long as you're over 5 months and you have something to compare it too" the lady said<br>"This is my partner I want to see if his the father" I said  
>"Okay then right this way" the lady said<p>

I followed the lady Spencer not far behind me. We stopped in a room where she instructed me to take a seat. She took out a needle and that's all I remember. I fainted at the sight of the needle. Next thing I remember I woke up in the waiting room with Spencer hold my hand.

"Welcome back" Spencer smiled  
>"Hay I thought you where mad at me" I said<br>"Yeah well I guess I'll be the one looking after the child weather or not it's mine" Spencer smiled  
>"You got that right" I smiled<br>"Melody and Spencer" a lady said

Spencer and I stood hand in hand and walked into a room where a doctor was sitting.

"Okay so do you want the good news or the bed news first" the doctor said  
>"The good news" I said<br>"Spencers the father" the doctor said  
>"And the bad news" Spencer asked<br>"Its twins" the doctor said  
>"Well that explains a lot" I said<br>"I thought that there was only one child" Spencer said  
>"So did I but we've been so busy with cases that I didn't have time to get the babies looked at" I said<br>"How is twins bad news" Spencer asked  
>"Double trouble" the doctor said<br>"You got that right" I laughed  
>"Well let's go" Spencer said "Thank you doctor"<p>

Spencer and I left the building hand in hand the happy parents of twins.

"Do you want to take a guess at what they'll be" I asked  
>"One boy one girl" Spencer said<br>"I think 2 girls" I said  
>"I guess we'll have to wait and see" Spencer smiled<p>

We drove home and I opened the door and climbed the stairs to take a well needed nap.


	3. The Truth

It was 3 days after the nine month mark. I was sitting at home watching TV when all of a sudden the couch became wet. I looked down at the lounge and realized my water had broken. I grabbed the phone and dial Spencer's number.

"Special Agent Dr Reid" Spencer said  
>"Spencer my water broke" I said calmly<br>"Morgan and I will be right over" Spencer said

I could hear Morgan in the background asking questions.

"We're heading your way" Morgan said  
>"Hurry" I said<br>"I'm going to call Hotch and he will walk you through everything" Morgan said

I wait a few moments before Hotch picked up.

"Hotch" Hotch said  
>"Hotch I got Mel on the other line her water broke" Morgan said<br>"Okay Mel I'm going to guide you through but you need to help me okay" Hotch said  
>"Okay go" I said<br>"Have you got a bag ready for when Morgan gets there" Hotch asked  
>"Ready and at the front door" I said<p>

Hotch started asking questions and I answered. After about 10 – 15 minutes Morgan and Spencer where at the house. Spencer helped me to the car while Morgan grabbed my bag. It took us about 5 minutes to get to the hospital. When we got there the nurses hurried me off to a room when they realised there was a problem. 3 weeks previous I had an ultra-sound to check to see if the babies where all right but there was one problem the babies where joined by skin and muscle at the hip. I was told it would be a simple procedure to separate them. Because I wouldn't be able to have a natural birth they moved me in an operating room where they went to give me a needle but I fainted.

I woke about an hour later. I looked around the room and seen Spencer sitting in the chair next to my bed with two little pink bundles.

"There girls" Spencer smiled  
>"Can I hold them" I asked<br>"Sit up first" Spencer said

I sat up and held my hands out. Spencer stood up and handed me one of the little pink bundles.

"How did they go" I asked  
>"Doctor separated them while you where being stitched up" Spencer said<br>"There beautiful" I said  
>"What are we going to name them" Spencer asked<br>"How about Susie Lu and Maria May" I asked  
>"I like them" Spencer said<br>"Which is which" I asked  
>"The girl with the scar on her left is Susie and the right is Maria" Spencer said<br>"I like it" I said  
>"You have visitors" Spencer said<br>"Bring them in" I said

Spencer walked over to the door and nodded. Next Hotch, Morgan, Emily, JJ, Rossi and Garcia walked in.

"Wow you got Garcia out of her office" I smiled  
>"It wasn't that hard" Morgan said "Spencer can I talk to you"<br>"Sure" Spencer said handing Maria to Hotch

*Spencers P.O.V*

"Spencer I know" Morgan said  
>"Know what" I asked<br>"You're the father" Morgan said  
>"But how did you know" I asked<br>"It's obvious now go in there and let everyone know" Morgan said  
>"Okay" Spencer said<p>

*Melody's P.O.V*

Spencer walked back into the room where the babies where doing the rounds. He looked at me and smiled. I knew what he wanted to do so I just nodded at him.

"Um guys I have a confession to make" I said  
>"And what's that" Rossi asked<br>"I know Dave you are most likely to kill me for this but I lied about the girl's father" I said  
>"So who is the father" Hotch asked<p>

Spencer walked over and sat on the bed near me.

"I am" he said  
>"Spencer you hurt her and I swear" Rossi said<br>"Don't worry I'll be around for ever and always for Mel and the girls" Spencer said  
>"Oh another note we have roles for all of you" I said<br>"And they would be" Morgan asked  
>"Morgan and Hotch we want both of you to be god fathers and JJ, Garcia you are the two god mother's one for each girl" Spencer said<br>"Morgan, Garcia you get Susie Lu, JJ and Hotch you get Maria May" I said  
>"Rossi we want you to take the role of Grandpa seen the girl's don't have a grandfather and only one grandmother" Spencer said<br>"Emily we want you to be an auntie for them to be someone they can turn to when no one will listen" I said  
>"Thank you, both of you now it's time we left give mum and bubs time to rest" Hotch said<br>"See you all later" Spencer said  
>"Can I work with Garcia" I asked<br>"Why" Hotch asked  
>"I'll need help with both girls so maybe I could help Garcia and she could help me" I said<br>"I would love that" Garcia smiled


End file.
